


Wine and Ice Cream

by BrownFoxx



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, And batteries... Lots of batteries!, Drama & Romance, F/M, Friendship, Good Person Merle Dixon, Ice Cream, Love/Hate, Mandrea, Merle Dixon Being an Asshole, Minor Daryl Dixon/Carol Peletier, Nice Merle Dixon, Romantic Comedy, Surprise Ending, True Love, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 05:11:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11479308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownFoxx/pseuds/BrownFoxx
Summary: It's late and all Andrea wants is some wine and ice cream from the neighborhood convenience store.  What she didn't bargain for was a heaping scoop of sexual harrassment to go with it... but its Merle's store, and Merle makes the rules...





	Wine and Ice Cream

It was well after 9 on a Friday night when Atlanta civil attorney Andrea Harrison left work after finishing up the last of her notes for an upcoming trial. She and her business partner, fellow lawyer Michonne Grimes, ran a small but highly successful law firm in the city and their office normally closed at around one on Fridays but the case she had coming up was a rather big one so she pulled the late-nighter that evening to finish up prepping her court files. Their office’s personal assistant, Tara, had been out sick that day, and their paralegal, law school student Noah, had been off all week attending a family reunion trip out of town, so Andrea typed up her documents herself like she had in the early days before she and Michonne could afford a staff and when she left for the night, the normally bustling hallway looked like a ghost town. Everyone else who leased offices in the downtown, luxury high rise building were all long gone for the weekend. 

Andrea loved her job but she was happy to get the hell out of the office after pulling a close to 12 hour day; initially spent in court first thing that morning, then in back to back client meetings through the early part of the afternoon, then following an extended lunch break and a bit of shopping at a few high end boutiques in the area, she’d spent several hours doing research at the law library before returning to her office to prep her dossier file for the case, which was scheduled for that following Wednesday morning. Fortunately since her calendar was clear for the days prior to her court appointment, she penciled herself off for that coming Monday and texted Michonne to let her know that she was taking Monday off and would see her on Tuesday. As she took the elevator to the lobby, she was more than glad to start her now three day weekend. 

She couldn’t wait to get home to take a long soak in her jet spa bathtub and certainly planned on having an over sized glass of chilled white wine as well at her condo in the nearby suburb of Woodbury. She then moaned under her breath when she thought about just how awesome it would be if she could get a full body massage too, and a good, long screw to top it off. She’d been feeling REALLY horny all week long but hadn’t had the opportunity to do anything about it other than use her vibrator most nights and although it got the job done in essence, it just couldn't compare to the real thing. She missed her boyfriend terribly but since they had argued bitterly that previous week, they hadn’t spoken since. 

The issue was this: he wanted to get married, and she wasn’t sure if she was ready just yet; even though they’d been seeing each other exclusively for well over a year, and she knew that she loved him and she didn’t want him to go anywhere. He insisted that they werent getting any younger, and he felt like he could wear her down by asking her repeatedly to marry him but Andrea was beyond stubborn when she wanted to be. He kept hinting about wanting to put his ring on her finger to keep other men away because he fully understood that many others desired her and he knew that if they got engaged the world would know how he felt about her. He told her that he loved and needed her more than anything and that he just wanted to take care of her and she hurt his pride by repeatedly refusing his proposals. She then hurt his feelings too by telling him that she didn’t need anyone to take care of her because she was a self made woman who'd worked her ass off to become one of the highest paid attorneys in town and she made plenty of money to show for it. He told her that his idea of taking care of her didn’t have a damned thing to do with money and for some reason she caught a serious attitude about it. She was of the opinion that their relationship wasn’t broken, so why fix it? They’d both already been married... and divorced before, so in both cases matrimony had been disastrous for them and she wasn’t sure she wanted to go down the aisle again so soon. Her man insisted that he was nothing like her asshole ex, Lieutenant Governor Phillip Blake, (a prominent state official who was a liar, a criminal as well as a habitual cheater,) but Andrea dismissed him with a wave of her hand like he was annoying her, and then as the argument escalated, she went so far as to ask him to leave her home. It was a callous thing to do and deep down she was sorry for it. She knew that she DID want and desperately need him to take care of her, and she wanted to get married again more than anything but she was scared. Scared of it not working out, scared of getting hurt again and scared of someone possibly taking her place someday even though she doubted that he'd ever hurt her that way. 

Even though she’d technically been in the wrong by getting a little nasty and putting him out during their disagreement, her stubborn pride REFUSED to allow her to call him first to apologize and invite him over for a few rounds of hot make up sex because even though deep down he was the sweetest, most loyal and wonderful man she’d ever been with (as well as the absolute BEST in in the sack,) he could also be the world’s BIGGEST pain in the ass, who’d rub it in her face that she’d been wrong and milk it for all it was worth if they ever did get engaged, which she knew they probably would in time. Even though she KNEW he’d come running if she even hinted about wanting him to come over for sex, she also knew that he’d never let her live it down that he’d been right all along and that she might not have needed him to take care of her financially but she damn sure needed him to take care of her in the bedroom.

After bidding good night to Oscar and Martinez, the two security officers who manned the building’s front desk most evenings, Andrea headed out into the mid-summer night. It was about 87 degrees despite the lateness of the hour, and unbearably muggy when she stepped outside, (which unfortunately was normal for central Georgia from early May thru about mid-October,) and the stifling heat was a stark contrast to the heavenly air conditioning she’d just abandoned, and she was glad she’d thought to call ahead to arrange for the garage a few blocks over where she housed her car most days to have a valet driver bring her late model Mercedes Benz convertible coupe to her work address. It cost a small fortune for that little luxury (damn near a hundred bucks for one of the lot attendants to drive the car less than a quarter of a mile away,) but she was tired after putting in close to 12 hours at the office since that morning, and she just didn’t feel like walking the three blocks over in her stilettoes, not to mention in the dark and in the damn near 90 degree heat so the valet service was well worth it in her book. She only had to wait about a minute before her car arrived and she slipped the driver an extra twenty dollar bill as a tip for taking good care of her baby. Andrea IMMEDIATELY slipped out of her tailored Chanel suit jacket and opened several of the buttons on her sleeveless, sheer silk blouse then tossed her signature red Hermes briefcase and its matching Birkin bag into the passenger seat, then slid into the comfortable, sunken leather driver’s seat, and after pumping up the A/C full blast and popping in one of her favorite CD’s to jam to during her commute she departed the city, heading south on the 285 beltway.

Fortunately just before reaching her home she remembered that she didn’t have anything to drink other than soda at the house, nor anything good to snack on since she’d been so busy working on her case that she hadn’t been to the grocery store in well over a week. She NEEDED wine and now she wanted ice cream too, so on a whim she passed the exit to her home, opting for a backwoods shortcut she knew that would lead her straight to Senoia, a rural town not too far from her home to get to Dixon’s, a small liquor and convenience store on the outskirts of town that stayed open late on the weekends.

Senoia, a ‘one horse town’ in rural King County, was a 45 minute drive outside Atlanta and only about 15 minutes from Woodbury where Andrea lived, but it was a different world within the town’s limits. Dozens of vacant, decaying plantation estates still dotted the countryside, and there were dozens of single family homes and trailer parks in the community. Most food was grown and raised locally on family owned farms, most of the alcohol consumed was distilled in local ‘micro-breweries,’ and many of the businesses in town (mostly small diners and other similar ‘mom and pop’ establishments) closed by 8 or 9 o’clock at the latest most nights and were ALWAYS closed up tight on Sundays. Although there were well over a dozen churches in town (Georgia was in the ‘bible belt’ after all,) there was only one post office, one bank, one hospital and one high school. There was only one fire ‘sub-station’ as well (with… you guessed it… one truck), and it shared its miniscule headquarters with the Deputy Sheriff’s office, (which had a single cell inside for locking up the occasional local who had a little too much to drink at Axel’s, the town’s sole ‘honky tonk’ bar and lounge.) In addition there was only one gas station, one supermarket, library, a roller rink/bowling alley in one, and the Senoia local’s idea of a night out on the town included either barbecuing at a trailer park block party, socializing down at the neighborhood Walmart (or out at the Target® in Woodbury for the town’s ‘snobbier’ residents,) and going for a ‘fancy’ dinner at Dale Horvath’s Family Restaurant then catching a double feature at The Hilltop drive in movie theatre out on Dead Walker Road (which still had waitresses who delivered food orders to cars on roller skates.) 

Senoia was a boring little ‘hick town’ by the standards of just about everyone that Andrea knew and socialized with in the Atlanta legal world but it was only a stone’s throw from where she’d settled in the decidedly more upscale hamlet of Woodbury. Although small and rural however, it was a nice, quiet area overall, had a wonderful mix of families from all cultures, and the people were all friendly ‘country’ folk, and there was little to no crime in the area. Not to mention, Andrea's luxurious condo in nearby Woodbury was HUGE. It had 3 bedrooms, two full bathrooms and two fireplaces as well as a rooftop balcony and a jacuzzi. Her place had an awesome view of the river as well as a pool and it was insanely cheap when compared to what she would’ve spent if she’d purchased the same type of space in Atlanta. And besides… whenever she wanted culture, shopping, gourmet meals and entertainment (all of which were her idea of ‘real’ fun,) ‘the ATL’ was only a short drive away. 

When she pulled onto Dixon’s lot she rolled her eyes when she saw the huge, obscenely expensive late model Harley Davidson ‘hog’ motorcycle parked sideways, blocking not one but two of the parking spaces closest to the front door. She knew the owner of the bike quite well… he was none other than Merle Dixon, the elder of the two Dixon brothers who owned the place. Merle was in his late 40’s, tall with a massive, brawny build, a devilish grin on his still handsome face and kept conversation that tended toward the foul-mouthed and crude, yet most women he knew found him to be surprisingly charming. He NEVER held his tongue and ‘Vulgar’ might have been his middle name but on the inside he had a heart of gold. He was unlucky in love, twice married, and twice divorced; but that didn’t stop him from looking for and trying to find the next Mrs. Dixon. He wasn’t a cheater; he was just an incorrigible flirt and for the last couple of years he’d his eye on Andrea; ever since her law office had begun generously donating money to his motorcycle club’s bi-annual ‘charity ride’ to raise money for the Senoia Medical Clinic and Grady Hospital’s Children’s Center. He always made certain to hit on Andrea every time he went to pick up the donation money and she’d repeatedly turned him down because she was in a relationship at the time, but he was persistent if anything. Even Michonne had told her to give the poor guy a break and go out with him because she couldn’t stand the guy that she was with at the time, but she’d always said no way because he was so loud and vulgar she thought he might embarrass her out in public.

She’d hoped Daryl, the younger of the two brother would be working the register that night, but just her luck it was Merle. The man had a special penchant for getting under her skin whenever they ran into each other around town, and his special brand of flirting (which overstepped the boundaries of sexual harassment by several leaps and bounds,) never ceased to amaze her. Andrea turned her car off then grabbed her keys and her wallet then marched into the store with her game face on. She just wanted her wine and her ice cream, and she wasn’t in the mood for any foolishness from the likes of Merle Dixon. 

She slipped inside just as someone was coming out and heard Merle’s big mouth giving instructions about where to stock a new shipment of merchandise to one his staff in the back of the store. She grabbed a basket and glanced up at the counter and was overjoyed to see Daryl Dixon manning the counter. He gave her a friendly nod, which she returned then darted toward the wine section. She selected two cheap bottles of Moscato and a bottle of Pinot Grigio, then headed over to the freezer section and grabbed a pint of Mississippi Mud gourmet chocolate ice cream then made a beeline toward the counter. 

Unfortunately, there was a man in the store who chose that exact moment to jump in line ahead of her, and he had a big cart filled to the brim with assorted bottles of wine and sodas, cases of beer and wine coolers, bags of potato and corn chips, packages of cookies, pretzels and assorted jars of dips and salsa as well as packages of paper plates and red Solo® cups suggesting that he was shopping for party supplies.

Andrea thought he’d allow her to go ahead of him since she only had four items but no such luck. She rolled her eyes in annoyance. She still had a chance to get the hell out of the store before being seen or harassed by Merle Dixon, and this dorky fucker with a mullet just HAD TO jump in front of her in line and get in the way. ‘Where in the HELL has this clown been all day?’ she thought to herself as he waxed poetic to Daryl on the big bash he was throwing at the Sanctuary Trailer park that next evening, while setting one item at a time onto the counter, and Andrea frowned because she knew that at that rate her ice cream was going to melt for sure. Just then out of the corner of her eye she spotted something else she knew she might need for later on in the evening... batteries! Double strength Duracell, high voltage D batteries at that... precisely the kind she needed for her little "friend" stashed under her pillow! She grabbed the biggest package they had in stock and hastily tossed it into her basket. 

Daryl glanced at Andrea with a smirk on his handsome face as he rang up ‘Mullet guy’s purchases. He'd seen what she'd grabbed and he could only imagine what she needed them for. He also knew that his brother was over the moon nuts about the gorgeous blonde with the nice rack who always looked like a million bucks whenever he happened to see her around town. He seemed to know that she wanted to get the hell out of there fast however so he hurried the process along as quickly as he could. 

Just as ‘Mullet guy’ finally left and Andrea stepped up to the counter, she heard a loud, ‘cat call’ whistle from behind her. She inwardly cringed… it was Merle Dixon.  


“Well well little brother! Looky looky at what the cat dragged in!” he roared to Daryl, while sauntering up the aisle toward Andrea with a sly grin on his lips and a mischievous glint in his sparkling baby blue eyes.  


Andrea in turn groaned and rolled her own eyes; she KNEW that this was going to happen!

She stared him down with a disapproving glare. Although he was a respected business owner in the Senoia community, he looked like a thug... in full "Sons of Anarchy" style outlaw biker gear. He was darkly tanned and covered in tattoos and dressed in a sleeveless black leather vest bearing his motorcycle club’s logo, a black sleeveless tank, tight black jeans, black leather belt with an oversized buckle and a tall pair of black, lace up combat boots. His curly salt and pepper hair was freshly trimmed in his signature army regulation buzz cut and at the moment it was tied back under a black bandana and the faint hint of stubble on his chin revealed a day old 5 o'clock shadow. 

They were polar opposites. Merle looked like a 'redneck' biker, and Andrea was clearly a well shod, professional, career woman and a bona fide modern southern belle at that. She held an undergraduate degree from the affluent, 150 year old Atlanta Women's College and a jurisdoctorate from The University of Georgia at Savannah, and was active in the graduate chapter of her sorority. She was a member of an elite Atlanta women's social club that had been co-founded by her great grandmother in the 1920s and she sat on the board for the Central Georgia Cultural Society and for a few other prominent organizations. Her family was old Atlanta (she and her sister Amy were 6th generation) and although not rich per se, the Harrison's were a respectable and well to do law dynasty with plenty of old money. She looked the part and although not vain in the least was quite particular about her appearance due to her high profile career. She worked out religiously no fewer than three days a week; yoga, swimming, running and/or horseback riding. Her long, shoulder length natural blonde hair was professionally treated, trimmed and styled every two weeks like clockwork, and was currently pinned up neatly in a high, perfectly coiffed French bun that was still neat as a pin without a hair out of place, despite working for the past 12 hours. Her razor sharp eyebrows had been waxed into perfect arcs, her naturally long eyelashes wore a hint of sexy black mascara and she had a sizable pair of vintage diamond stud earrings in her ears. A bold shade of matte red lipstick lined her full lips and although her perfectly manicured fingernails were painted with glossy clear polish, the same shade of red on her lips tipped her flawlessly pedicured toes in her sky high nude Christian Louboutin red bottom, open toe stiletto pumps. She was dressed to kill in a sheer beige silk, sleeveless blouse and a short, matching A-line silk Chanel skirt with a high split that showed off her long, shapely legs which were at that time quite bare because in addition to her suit jacket, she’d long since ditched her nylons as well due to the heat once she’d gotten into her car.) She normally wore her timelessly classic Chanel No. 5 perfume but that day had opted for a few spritzes of the sexy Cartier La Panthere' fragrance on her pulse points. She also has a sexy little tattoo of the scales of justice but only her man knew where it was. 

Merle looked her up and down, assessing her from head to toe and it was obvious that he liked what he saw. He whistled again and licked his lips. “Well aren’t you a sight for sore eyes Blondie! Mm mm mm!” he moaned, grabbing his crotch lewdly to adjust himself in his pants as he gazed at her long, shapely legs and her curvy ass in the tight skirt she was wearing. “Its ummm, Ms. Harrison right? I hope it ain't become Mrs. since the last time I saw ya!”

She rolled her eyes yet again. “No, It’s still Ms. But since you're asking I'd prefer if you called me Andrea... or better yet, Counselor! I am an officer of the court, you know. I’m surprised you even remembered my name though,” she snapped sarcastically with a wry smile. "I can hardly remember the last time we spoke!"

"Awe Darlin, it hasn't been that long, has it?" he asked while staring down her intently. Merle was ap bit over 6 feet tall and Andrea was about 5'7 so her high 4.5 inch heels made them close to the same height but not quite. Merle still had the advantage and he used it to openly stare straight down the open buttons on her blouse. Luckily for him she wasn't wearing a chemise or a camisole, only a sheer lace La Perla brassiere. “I remember a lot of things about you honey," he replied with an obscene grin. "ESPECIALLY those yummy lookin' C cups o’ yers,” he added with a chuckle, licking his lips lewdly as he once again openly and hungrily stared at the outline of her hard nipples through her sheer blouse. "From where I'm standing they look like two juicy, overripe peaches ripe for pluckin'!" he chuckled. "Lucky for you peach is my favorite flavor!"

“Excuse me?” she asked incredulously, blushing a bright red shade.

“I’m sorry, honey, just couldn’t help admiring that awesome rack o' yers! By the way, yer headlights are on as usual too... Sugartits,” he then added with a lust filled smirk. “Yeah... those babies are real nice," he then added with a wink. "And I saw ya over there lookin’ too little brother. You ain't hardly slick!” he growled in Daryl’s general direction without taking his eyes off Andrea's high, perky breasts.

"Shut the hell up Merle!” Daryl hissed, although he had indeed been secretly looking. He had a woman that he was crazy about; her name was Carol, and she worked as a community health nurse down at the local clinic in Senoia and she had quite the nice rack of her own that he paid plenty of attention to on a nightly basis, but he was only human and he couldn't help stealing a glance or two (or five) at Andrea's tits. 

Andrea glanced down at her chest and sucked her teeth. 'How could her body have betrayed her at a time like this?' she thought to herself with a groan. Due to the chill in the store to keep the wine bottles cool, her nipples were poking through her top, standing out hard as diamonds and highly visible through her sheer blouse and lacy nude bra. Since she’d left her jacket in the car she had no way to hide them unless she folded her arms across her chest but she refused to give Merle Dixon the satisfaction of seeming embarrassed so she stood there boldly and let him get his eyes full, which he happily did. “It’s totally involuntary, I assure you,” she snapped. “Just a little cold in here, that’s all.”

“Hell girl, it aint THAT damned cold in here! Seems to me yer body’s just reactin’ to bein’ so close to Ole’ Merle,” he laughed. “Maybe it's my cologne... could be the pheromones... can't say for sure but I sometimes have that effect on the opposite sex... You might as well go wit’ the flow Blondie… I don’t see a ring on that pretty little finger o’ yers yet so that makes ya fair game. And I see you’re buying up all this 'girly' liquor and that one little baby size cup of ice cream… oh and the batteries... Yeah! I saw 'em! Looks to me like you’re plannin’ on spendin’ the night all alone. So how ‘bout you and me go off somewhere and bump uglies for a while? Nothin' else to do... I bet ya could use a good lay,” he teased. " I know I could, and I'm certain I could do ya a helluva lot better than that play toy ya need those batteries for." He laughed. "I'd bet my last $20 ya probably got it stashed up under yer pillow somewhere!" he chuckled. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” she asked with a sarcastic smirk, but inside she cringed. How in the hell did he know where she hid her vibrator?

“Oh I know, alright. A man can always tell when a chick needs a good long screw. One glance at you and it's easy to see it's been a while since yer man put the wood to ya," he said with a smirk. "Ya look all uptight as usual… guess that's why ya got yer jumbo pack o' batteries here to take the edge off..." he smirked. He then really looked at her. "You need it real bad, don't cha? You and ya boyfriend have some kinda fallin' out or somethin' that ya gotta resort to these?" he asked, pointing to the batteries with a laugh as Andrea turned beet red. He knew then that he'd hit the nail on the head. He stepped toward her and leaned in real close until they were almost touching. He nuzzled her ear and sniffed at her neck then whispered, "Damn you smell good... I bet I could get that stick outta yer ass! Ya see... first I'd lick ya til ya beg for mercy cuz ya just can't take it no more ... then I'd finish ya off by strokin' ya deep 'til ya cum so hard ya see stars... But I wouldn't stop there... Hell naw... l wouldnt stop til ya came a couple more times... Just as hard... then Id' take my own pleasure 'fore I'd finally let ya be." He watched her intently as he spoke and she gasped then swallowed hard and blushed again as her lips parted once more and he grinned wickedly. He'd hit the nail on the head. "Yeah! That's just what'cha need ain't it? A man like me to eat ya good then put yer ass to sleep! Why don't cha give me a chance, Sugartits? Ole Merle’s got just what ya need right here,” he added, resting his big hand over his crotch and grasping it lewdly as he stuck his long tongue out at her and touched the tip of his nose with it, before wiggling it obscenely, clearly mimicking one of his many tried and tested oral sex techniques. "Better believe you won't be needin' those Duracell's once I get through wit'cha!"

Andrea blushed pink again but rolled her eyes and sucked her teeth in annoyance then playfully tried to push him away but he was too heavy; his strong, bulky, sculpted set of pecs was like a wall of iron and he didn't budge an inch no matter how hard she pushed him. “Damn!” she gasped as she blushed again, an even brighter shade that time and her mouth gaped open in surprise. His big, muscled chest was AMAZING and their blue eyes locked in an intense open battle of his lust and her will. After a moment or so, when he finally FELT like moving, he stepped back and gazed down at her with yet another lewd grin, leaving little to her imagination of what he wanted to do to her. Andrea was so mad she could've spit fire but at the same time he'd turned her on and she glared up at him with a mix of curiosity, arousal, lust and blatant disgust; he had to be the boldest, sexiest, rudest, and most obscene person she had EVER met in her life! Thankfully no one else was in the store at the moment to hear his filthy commentary. Unfortunately however in her horny state of mind, she had to admit that he smelled good and looked damned good in those jeans and in that vest that showed off his powerful arms and that muscular chest, and she just couldn’t help staring at his big hands, his big feet, the big bulge in his jeans and his OBSCENELY LONG tongue as he wagged it at her yet again. 

"Oh my God, you're impossible!" she groaned. She then looked at Daryl. "How much is my bill? I gotta get the hell outta here!"

“You’re a real pig, Merle, ya know that?” Daryl groaned as he rang up Andrea’s total. He'd witnessed the entire exchange and shook his head in disgust. He then cast an almost apologetic glance at Andrea. “That’ll be $20 bucks even, sweetheart. The gourmet ice cream's are $5 bucks a pint an yer ummm.. jumbo pack of high powered batteries are five bucks," he said with a smirk. "The Georgia Vineyard wines are all on sale for $10 a bottle, so yer total's forty bucks, but I knocked half off yer bill... gave ya the family and friends discount price as a courtesy so you'll hopefully come back someday... despite bein' sexually harassed by Mr. 'Rude, Crude and Socially Unacceptable' over there,” he said, glaring daggers at Merle. 

Just then however Merle reached over the counter and after playfully punching Daryl in the ribs, hit the big red NO SALE button on the register, cancelling the transaction.

“Merle!” Andrea exclaimed. “What the hell are you doing? I wanna buy that stuff!”

“Yer money’s no good here, Sugartits!” he exclaimed.

“What the hell do you mean?”

“For you, everything’s free of charge. As in ‘on the house... Sugartits,” he then added with a wink.

“I don’t wanna owe you anything Merle Dixon! My money’s green like everybody else’s! And for heaven's sake stop calling me Sugartits!” she snapped with a poignant stare.

“Just in public or in the boudoir too, Sugartits?” he chuckled.

“You’re sick, Merle Dixon... you know that?” Andrea nearly shouted. “And not to mention crazy!” she then exclaimed as Daryl handed her the bagged items. 

“Crazy over you, honey… and those S-U-G-A-R-T-I-T-S! " Merle shouted. "Smoooooch! Muahhh! Mmmmuah!" he then added, blowing kisses at her. "Bye now!”

Andrea groaned under her breath as she rolled her eyes and turned on her heel then stomped out the door, her designer high heels clicking loudly on the tiled floor and the last thing she heard before exiting the store was Merle making a lewd comment to Daryl about how sweet her ass looked in that tight miniskirt she was wearing and all the freaky things he'd love to do to it if he could only get his hands on it. She let the door slam as hard as she could before she drove home like a bat out of hell, muttering curses all the way. Merle Dixon had her seeing RED the entire ride to her condo! That man KNEW just how to get under her skin! At the same time she felt like kicking herself because for as badly as he'd pissed her off, he'd turned her on just as much and she couldn't understand how it was possible for her to feel lust for someone that had made her mad enough to scream. His hard pecs and big strong hands and that long tongue of his had made her wet and had her mouth watering and at the same time she wanted to strangle him for the smug look on his handsome face... It was almost like he KNEW he had her creaming in her panties. 

A couple of hours later, after her long, luxurious spa bath, Andrea slipped into a short, lace teddy and curled up on her king sized bed with her third glass of white wine. She was feeling good and tipsy, the annoying events in the store long forgotten at that point. After watching a little TV she hit the lights, feeling hornier than ever, and by that point she was REALLY wishing her man was there to take care of her stimulated, overheated body. She hated to admit it but Merle Dixon had gotten her all fired up and her vibrator just wasn't going to cut it. She wanted to be kissed and touched and made love to by a real live man who knew what the hell he was doing so she decided to just give in and call her boyfriend. She needed him.... BAD... so she had to at least try and the worst thing that could happen was that he wouldn't answer the phone. She dialed him up and surprisingly he answered on the first ring. He must've been thinking of her too.

“Hey stranger,” he murmured. "I was just about to call you believe it or not. About damn time you called to apologize though. "

“I know baby, I know... look… I was just thinking. It’s hard for me to admit when I’m wrong but I’m really sorry for what I said and did last week. I ran into someone earlier while I was out that made me realize just how much I truly appreciate you. As much as he drove me nuts, he helped me realize just what I have and how much I miss you and don’t want to lose you. I promise I'll think about us getting hitched. I really mean it this time. I love you so much and I want us to be together for the long haul. Do you forgive me?”

“Of course I forgive you Andrea... I forgave you over a week ago. And I love you too, honey you know that. I’ve just been waiting on you… and I'm gonna keep waiting until the day I make you my wife. Now can I come over? Please? We are long overdue for some make-up sex…”

“Please! I need it... I need you! Can you come over right now?” she asked. "I'm so turned on..." she whined.

“I knew that. Im turned on too and I need you... BAD. Matter of fact, I’m on my way there right now. See ya soon.”

A few minutes after she hung up she heard his signature knock at the door. She darted out of bed and raced to let him in… he must've been on his way to her all along! She flung the door open and there he stood… her man… her lover, none other than the infamous Merle Dixon himself, of course! 

"Hey there, Sugartits," he murmured, licking his lips while gazing at her nearly nude form with a naughty grin. Boy was she in for it!

The end  
;)


End file.
